


Photograph

by MoonchildMalec



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: While on a day-trip to Tokyo, Alec wins Magnus a stuffed cat toy and Magnus drags him along to a photo booth. Alec is reluctant at first, but those pictures soon become his most prized possession.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Hearts are never broken  
> And time's forever frozen still

Magnus and Alec had been wandering around Tokyo all day visiting famous landmarks as well as lesser known places that Magnus swore by, eaten so much Alec had almost been sick, and finally ended up at an arcade.

Alec was furiously working a claw machine, trying to win Magnus a massive stuffed cat, Magnus leaning against the side looking amused as his boyfriend struggled.

“You know those games are rigged, right?” he quipped after Alec had failed for the twelfth time. “I could just, you know, give it a little push,” he added, waving his hand so the stuffed toy wiggled about among its peers.

“I know you could, but it wouldn’t be the same. I want to win it for you, the proper way,” he smiled back.

Magnus rolled his eyes and started scanning the hall for something to do, just as Alec managed to actually grab onto the toy and get it all the way to the exit.

Alec made an excited sound and quickly dug it out. He presented it to Magnus with a  big, goofy smile on his face, and Magnus couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Thank you, my love,” he said as he grabbed the soft, fuzzy cat with one hand, while using the other to grab onto the front of Alec’s shirt to draw hin in for a kiss.

Alec looked around nervously, to check if anyone was watching, but when he realised no one was paying them any mind he slid his hand down to hold Magnus’ hand and interlocked their fingers. They started walking, fascinated by everything they passed, until Magnus gasped and started dragging Alec along by the hand towards a photo booth.

“Magnus, I’m not going in there. I don’t like having my picture taken,” he tried to protest, and he almost stuck with it. Until Magnus hit him with the cat version of puppy eyes. Damn, that got him every time.

They crammed themselves into the tiny space, almost sat on top of each other with Magnus giggling as he went through all the options. Alec begged him to just choose a normal filter instead of one that gave you heart eyes or dog ears, and he finally relented.

They took a couple of normal pictures and a few silly ones, both of them completely enraptured by each other. For the finale, they took a picture where they kissed chastely. Magnus wanted to be able to display the pictures on his mantelpiece, so he refrained from deepening the kiss. For the moment.

After they were done with the pictures, the machine asked them to type something. Alec looked confused, but Magnus simply leaned forward, tapped a few buttons, and then their photos were being printed out, a copy for each of them.

Alec smiled down at the pictures softly. Magnus was leaning into him in most of them, no, scratch that – Magnus was leaning into him in all of them, and they both looked giggly and happy. When he looked up, he found Magnus admiring the pictures as well.

“Alexander, you look beautiful. Truly stunning.” A faint blush was spreading across Magnus’ cheeks, and Alec couldn’t help but reach out to cup one of said cheeks.

“So do you, but you always do,” he replied with that lopsided smile of his.

They tumbled out of the photo booth and walked out hand in hand.

“If you think there’s still any room in that stomach of yours, I know this great mochi place just around the corner,” Magnus said, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s knuckles. Alec only smiled and nodded in return.

They shared a mochi ball, and Alec groaned as he bit into it.

“This is delicious,” he mumbled, struggling to get the words out around the ice cream in his mouth.

Magnus let out a soft, tinkling laugh, “Told you so, buttercup.”

Alec slid out the photos again and looked them over. “What does the text at the bottom say?” he asked curiously.

Magnus wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, “It says thank you.”

Alec looked nonplussed. “Thank you for what?”

Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss Alec softly. “Everything,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Alec’s.

 

-

 

Alec stroked his thumb over the glossy finish of the photos, remembering happier times. He had genuinely thought that was going to be it, that Magnus was going to be his forever.

He was thankful for the time they had gotten together, though. Thankful for everything Magnus had taught him, thankful for everything he had gotten to experience with Magnus. Thankful that he had these photographs, that would forever keep their love intact in that moment.

Alec’s mouth quirked up into a small smile as he remembered how, after portalling them back to New York, Magnus had kissed him under a lamppost on Sixth Street, stuffed cat in hand, before they went their separate ways for the night.

Alec slid the photos back into the pocket of his ripped jeans and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill.


End file.
